


Came Tumbling After

by LadyLaela (orphan_account)



Series: Lullabies [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief kiss tells him that’s not what you want - you rarely need words to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came Tumbling After

You know he feels vulnerable without his shades, and you know why. You flick the lights off in your shared room, something that always makes him a little more at ease. Your eyes adjust slowly to the dimness, the soft glow of the nightlight in the corner making it easier.

Cupping Dave’s face in your hands, you let him kiss you. You know you got him a little riled up earlier, but you made him wait for it - even though knowing he wanted you kinda made you hot too. His face is a little rough from acne, but as you pull away and remove your own shades you can see even his freckles in the dark. He tries to keep a straight face, like he always does, but you can see the eagerness bubbling underneath the surface. He reaches and hooks a finger in one of your belt loops, tugging to try and get you down on the bed.

Running a hand through his straw blonde hair, you pull away a little and sit next to him, on your own terms. You press your lips to the corner of his, hooking his shades with your finger. He turns his head away, but with a gentle hand on his jaw you pull it back and take them off anyways. His eyes are squeezed shut, of course, but you expected that. It’s easy enough to kiss him again, slow and soft, and you put the glasses on the night table - he won’t be able to reach them without going around you.

He’s pliant but wanting against you, and that’s nothing new. Even the very first time you offered to help him get rid of his erection, both of you hot with puberty, he was the same. His breath excited and fast against your ear, revealing what he fought with his face to hide; his hands clinging to your waist, wanting you. You tumble him back onto the bed, and his eyes pop open. The startling red-pink of his pupils and the milky shreds of iris are not alien to you. You smile as his eyes drift in towards his nose without the prescription lenses to help him focus. His brows go down in annoyance, and he presses his face petulantly against your shoulder.

You slide a hand into his boxers, letting him be shy, at least for now. It was so natural to touch each other like this . It always has been, the wet dreams and morning wood when you started to grow up were never awkward for a second. Maybe some of it was from following the lead of your older brothers, but if this was wrong you sure don’t want to be right. He gasps when you touch him, his body twitching. His fingers ghost along your neck, the thumb rubbing a circle in one of your hotspots. You give him a little noise, let him know that he makes you feel good.

Wrapping your hand around his cock, you muse about how much you’ve felt it change. He’s thicker than you now, and you love the throb of it against your palm. You run your thumb over his sensitive tip, feeling his whimper more than hearing it. He understands your body like you don’t even, it’s obvious every time he touches you. He slides his hands up your shirt, feeling every curve of every rib and every muscle. The way he touches you just the right way makes your stomach flutter. You let him know by giving his dick a squeeze. He struggles out of his boxers then puts his hands back on you, almost clawing in an attempt to get you closer.

Closer. You’ve always been close. Even if he’s only younger by barely a year, he’s the family baby - your baby. Your Responsibility - even before you were left alone together. Outside you’d lead him by the hand, because even with the shades the light was dazzling and his vision wasn’t great. He’s always played it down so much that you’re pretty sure you’re the only one who knows how nervous that makes him. In your own dim room there’s no dazzling light, and you know he knows without you having to say it that he’s safe here, with you in the dark.

His hands slide under the back band of your track pants, palming your ass with a strong confidence that he usually only pretends to possess. He pulls your pelvis down to meet his, forcing more friction than your slow stroking is providing. You just lock your hips, not letting him have what he wants. He rubs two dry fingers against your entrance, and your body twitches appreciatively. A brief kiss tells him that’s not what you want - you rarely need words to talk. You want to give him a treat; as much as you love him fingering you. He’s so eager to please - in that way he’s a lot like D. He gets off on making you feel good. 

You push down both track pants and briefs, and when you take your hand away from his cock to do so he makes a soft disappointed noise. You have to move away a little to reach the bottle of lube, and that annoys you. Dave’s looking at you a little curiously, gaze mostly straight now that he’s trying hard to see something. You quell your distaste as you spread a little lube on the insides of your thighs, and the way his eyebrows raise and cheeks flush in realization makes the slimy feeling pretty worth it. You stretch out on your back, stripping your shirt as you go. Your very pose invites him closer, and not a moment too soon. You’re not a fan of feeling the empty air around you when he could have his hands on you instead. He crawls up your body, kissing your throat and running his fingers over the sensitive softness of your sides. You clamp your thighs together for him, wrapping your arms inexorably around his back and digging in your nails.

He presses his lips to your ear, nipping the lobe gently before giving an almost apologetic nuzzle, his breath huffing in your hear. He’s warm and close, and oh. His dick slides hot between your thighs. You can feel his body shudder, feel his tip slide deliciously over your taint. His stomach gives you a little friction, but not enough. You fight a mental battle, because you’d have to relinquish one of the hands you’re using to hold him and you don’t want to. 

The slip feels incredible, even though it’s pretty indirect stimulation for you. His back is damp with sweat, his panting heavy and wet in your ear. You know he’s hot as hell for you, and your cock is more than okay with that. You meet him in a kiss, and it’s sloppy and full of need. His hips snap against you, and he’s trembling. You clutch him tighter in silent support. His pants turn into quiet, breathy grunts.

He makes a sticky mess between your legs, but you hardly get the chance to chuckle about it before he’s down there licking you clean. You gasp like that hot tongue is on your dick. It tickles pleasantly, and getting clean is more than enough to make you happy. Your leg twitches when he suddenly runs his tongue along the thick vein of your cock. You groan for him, and he looks up at you with his albino eyes. The way they’re turned in makes you smile, he’s fucking adorable. You reach down with a slightly shaking hand, letting it slide through his hair. He knows just what buttons to push. It’s incredible how fast he can make you come to pieces.

Later you watch TV in the main room, sprawled all over each other. It’s on animal planet, because that’s the channel everyone in the entire world can agree to. His fingers slide lazily through your hair. He’s the only one you let touch it. He’s gentle and doesn’t mess it up.

Bro is suddenly looming over you, leaning over the arm of the couch. “Looks like somebody’s feeling less anxious." He pokes Dave roughly in the sides, earning an undignified squeak. You hear D snort from somewhere in the kitchen, and you can practically sense him rolling his eyes. Then Bro ruffles your hair and you try to sit up, lip curling in a snarl. He just laughs. 

Dave pulls you back against him with an arm around your shoulders, sliding his fingers under the spikes in your hair and scratching your scalp. You immediately relax, letting your eyes slide closed in pleasure.

"Dirk’s basically just a housecat." D says as he walks by. “Got to treat him with the utmost respect or he puffs right up, but you scratch his ears and he’s one tame pussy." You flip him off lazily. Whatever he’s doing is not something you care about. He can talk to you when he’s feeding you or something.

You would notice the irony if you stopped to consider his stupid cat allegations. 

Your whole thing with Dave was pretty inevitable in retrospect. Hell, even when it went down it felt pretty inevitable. You’d always slept together after all, and the youngest Strider was padding around after you when he wasn’t making doe eyes at Bro. Honestly, it worried you a little sometimes. All four of you were pretty deeply into each other - any idiot could see how hard D leaned on Bro, or how much Bro’s normally distant eyes could warm up when he was doting on D or Dave, hell, even when he was teasing you. D could calm you down like no other, and like anybody would ever understand you the way Dave did.

Maybe it was because Dave was the youngest, but he was just so… single-minded about all of you. This stupid little family was his whole world, and he more than any of the rest of you had shown he had very little ability to function outside of it. You could remember, just barely, how badly he’d taken to school. 

Though, it was just as logical to blame his little… disability as it was to blame the whole family situation. And there was a vicious cycle; baby him because of his vision problems, makes him more of a baby so you baby him more.

He squeezes you tight, and it startles you out of your thoughts - and reminds you that maybe you don’t give him enough credit. He’s fucking fit and more than capable of looking after himself in that respect. “Earth to Dirk, you there?"

You tip your head back enough to narrow your eyes at him. “Yes?"

"What do you want on the pizza?" D asks, in the obvious tone of someone who’s repeating themselves. He leans on the back of the couch to look down at you. “If you say ‘the usual’ I swear to god, kid."

"That only works if you have a usual." Bro interjects from somewhere on the other side of the room, probably the computer, and Dave snickers.

What is this, everybody gang up on you time? Fucking bullshit. You sigh heavily, putting a hand to your temple like holy shit, are these people ever taxing your brain. “Meat lovers is fine, assuming that’s what you losers are getting." That’s usually what everyone agrees on - Bro sometimes tries for Hawaiian and D likes that nasty Greek thing with the olives on it. Dave’ll eat anything, but he usually picks olives off. If you ask him what he actually wants, he just shrugs and says ‘pepperoni’ more often than not. “I know none of you charlatans like spinach or seafood."

Bro makes a disgusted noise. You flip him off too.

D’s already on the phone because that’s how he rolls. Sometimes his business executive side really rears its head and you remember he has 4 or so cell phones and an iPad. 

"… wanna play Xbox?" Dave asks, straining to reach a controller without shifting his position under you. You shrug, but hold your hand out for one.

What a depressingly average day in the Strider household.


End file.
